Breathless
by You-can't-bandage-the-damage
Summary: "Stop bothering me!" The brunette shouts in frustration, flailing her arms in the air. "No." The blond simply replies with a smug look."Why? Why do you bother me all the time?" The blond looks into her grey orbs, and lets out a sigh. "There's just something about you... that leaves me breathless." {Au, highschool, modern day, Cato/Katniss, RE-WRITTEN}
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE ON 1/12/13:**

**So if you've been a long time reader, you know that I've been struggling with this story. I hated it SOO MUCH, and I thought of deleting it. But ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL DEAR READERS stopped and begged to continue. After a long time of thinking, I've decided to actually re-write the whole story! I've deleted all of the previous chapters, and re-posted the re-written ones! :D **

_**There will be big changes, and all the beach fun stuff will be cut out. Or at least added… later.**_

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY FOR ALL THIS TIME! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Thank yooou to my lovely reviewers:**

_Cato Lover 101, MyNameIsJessie, SweetxDecadence, Bellanator116, Randomer (Guest), tissue729, TaliaNyx, wolf princess Julie, gilliganstole-thetardis, Breath Through The Walls, C.B Weasley, Guest, katoloverforever, immangel, rinarose01824, vball10sb, FishFlapper, .deceptive, I am Hylla daughter of Bellona, DaisiesGuardYouFromEveryHarm , ClovesThrowingKnifes, thehungergamesemma, hungergames713, jng1, Cato Lover 101, LoudAndCrazyGirl, Unnamed Joker, sakuraXnatsume, liljennmartin, BreAnna, Encouragement (Guest), Randomer (Guest), torpidxXR. , FlamingArrows, NeedledEyes, InLoveWithHG, hannahbananas72, DedicatedWallflower, Gloria Handley (Guest), Me (Guest), skr2904 (Guest), chips-n-gravy, mathlover123, Bridget-Malkowaski, Little-Things-Me, Marisa Mellark, hungergamesg, Whatever1993, Hey (guest, Annon (Guest), Tc and B.B, mayabella33, hutcherwife, sMoShFiRe, Mo-Wuvs-You, Paige Mellark-Lynch, laughingsince98, Ceasar-Flickerman, BowArrrows, Clove-the girl with the knives, Unnamed Joker, HungerGamesGal1018, Little Clover13. PeetaMellarkIsMyLove, D7Tribute, Courtney DiLaurentis, sundragons9, geranium08, Medisha, ScarletAndGold13, TSCxHG, _

**And SPECIAL shout outs to people who have helped me out on my decision:**

_Olive Monster, Dark-Spectacles, Unicorn819, HungerGamesFan67, _

**ANND AGAAIN, thank you to my betas: **

_Flying Mockingjay, DedicatedWallflower, MockingjayWithFangs_

_**AND AGAAIN AGAAIN AGAAIN (LOL), thank you to Kilani Heals, for being my first ever REVIEWER! :D :D :D**_

**Oh, and if you want to review for the other chapters (if you have already did on my previous chapters), have any questions/suggestions, then PM me. You know, since you can't review more than 1 time on one chapter on ff. Sad.**

**Okay, now on to the story! Please enjoy! :)**

Katniss' POV:

Today is the first day of school. For me, of course. I have recently moved from Minnesota to California, and I'm being placed in a new school…in the middle of the year! Sucks right?

I'm standing on the concrete sidewalk outside the school, and I suck in a breath at the sight.

So there's the big school, that's _way_ bigger than my old school. Well, because my school was a pretty small community.

_Small. Filthy. Poor._ Yup, that sums up my old school.

_Huge. Luxurious. Rich._ And _that_, sums up this…this heavenly school. And this is _too _heavenly to be a public school. YES, that's right! I've been sent away to _boarding_ school!

And you'd think, "WOW! This girl must be _so _rich to be in a luxurious boarding school!"

No, you've thought wrong. One word. _Scholarship._ Straight A's, 4.0's, extra credit, how can I not get in?

I'm one of the few people who got accepted to this school with the status of mine; poor. Yeah, I'm not embarrassed about it. There are other things in life to worry about.

As if I can feel it, a pair of eyes bore at the side of my head. In a swift motion, I turn my head to the left, to only meet the eyes of a huge, muscular boy around my age, with short blond hair. He leans against a large tree outside of the school, not far from where I am.

What makes him stand out the most, are his eyes. Blue. _Icy_ blue. _Strikingly beautiful_, icy blue. Wait, what am I saying? When and where did I ever pick up those words?

I then notice that he isn't alone though. There are 3 other guys with him that are currently having a _hilarious_ conversation, by their loud cackling and knee slapping. How charming.

Suddenly, one of his friends with light brown hair comes up to the blond and gives him a questioning look. He then waves a hand over the blonds' face, and we both quickly break eye contact. How long have we been staring. He must think I'm a creep. Wait, _I'm_ the one who should think he's a creep. He stared at me first.

I clutch my notebook tightly against my chest with one hand, and the other tightly holding the strap of my messenger bag that hangs on my shoulder.

I snake my way through the crowd of wandering teens, but not without being stared down by them. A quicken my pace in awkwardness, and get in the school.

But wait! Once I step foot in the school tiles, all eyes are on me. It's like they never seen a new student. Have they? I shift uncomfortably under their gazes, and continue walking. But… to where? I should probably find the principal's office to get my locker combo and textbooks.

For what feels like an eternity of walking up stairs and circling hallways, I still have not found the principal's office yet! Why does this school have to be so big!?

As I continue my search, I suddenly collide into something hard. I drop my bag and hit the floor butt-first. Papers and books are scatter around the school floors.

I let out a groan in pain, and slowly sit up, to see the same blond boy from earlier. Wow, he's larger up close. He's freaking HUGE. ALL muscle. His biceps are bigger than my thighs!

Murmurs and snickers fill the hall, and I look down on my lap, hiding my flushed face. What a _great _way to start off the first day.

A large hand then comes in my vision, and I look up to see the blond, knelt down with his arm reached out towards me. I take it hastily, and get right off the floor, picking up my belongings as I do.

Okay, Katniss. Now is the time to walk away awkwardly, before anything else happens. I quickly turn around to do so, but I'm stopped when a hand grabs my small shoulders. Oh no, he's going to kill me now.

Slowly, I turn back around, and give him a small, nervous smile. He quickly returns the smile, and clears his throat, and reaches out his hand again to me. "Cato, my name is Cato."

My eyes dart down to his hand, and then back up to his eyes. I don't know why, but something about him… makes me _breathless. _What am I even saying?

"And your name?" he says with an arched brow.

"Um, Katniss." I respond shortly, as I grab his large hand and shake it slightly.

"Katniss." He tests out, tapping his chin with his fingers. "That's an… _interesting_ name. Not very common." He says with a smirk. Wait, was that supposed to be offensive?

I lightly scoff at him, "Yeah, like yours is _everybody's_ favorite name."

A smirk then grows on his face. "In _this_ school, my name is _everybody's_ favorite name. Right ladies?" Cato asks, turning to 2 girls that stand near their lockers to his right.

He flashes them both a smile, and they pretty much melt, with a tinted pink color rising on their cheeks. Cato arches a brow sexily at them for an answer, and they both nod their pretty little heads furiously at him, not before they whisper to each other with excited squeals and giggles.

His eyes then turn back to me. "See?" he says arrogantly, crossing his arms. I simply roll my eyes at him, and turn to walk away from him.

Not long after take several steps away from the scene, I hear Cato shout for my name. I stop in my tracks, feeling irritated, annoyed, and frustrated. Doesn't he have other girls to bother? I'm sure they'd _love_ to be bothered by hot, hot Cato.

I let out an aggravated sigh before swiftly turning back around to him, whipping my long brown braid on the way, only to stumble into a large, sculpted chest.

_What the hell now?! _I didn't need to actually say that, because my fierce glare says it all.

I eye the blond, as he takes his time to study my face, my irritated face. His lips then form a smirk, _again._ He's doing that too much, it's annoying.

"You know, you're pretty hot when you mad." He says teasingly. He's kidding me, right?

Before I can stop myself, my face turns beet red. Cato's smirk then grows bigger at my reaction. _Great, just great._

As I open my mouth to reply to him (and it's _not_ going to be so nice), the bell rings.

I feel relief and frustration at the same time. Damn, I wanted to tell him off. But I least I can get away. And I do so, running off to my destination. Oh great, I still can't find it. Thanks a lot_, Mr. Time waster. _

**Okay, how was it?**

**The rest of the chapters are going to be posted soon! They're going to be different! Ahh, back in the old days again. I'm sorry if some of you don't like my decision. But I just want to start over. SOOORRRWEEE! :(**

**If you guys noticed, I have made a new cover for Breathless! :) Check it out, and give me feedback! :D :D**

**And heey! I made a website for my fanfiction account… again. It will have all the stories there, and other stuff like updates. Go to youcantbandagethedamage . weebly . com (remove the spaces!)**

**Okay, and if you guys didn't know, I'm a beta now! So if you need someone to check your writing, and give you some suggestions and tips, then PM me about it!**

**Oh, and if you want to review for the other chapters (if you have already did on my previous chapters), have any questions/suggestions, then PM me. You know, since you can't review more than 1 time on one chapter on ff. Sad. Constructive critism accepted!**

**Until then, goodbye guys! I love you all!**

**-You-can't-bandage-the-damage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Yaaay, and updateeee! :)**

**So, important AN in the end! Enjoy guys!**

**Katniss' POV:**

I stumble out of the principal's office, and into the empty hallway. My hands are occupied with 5 textbooks stacked all on top each other. And I can't ever forget about all the papers, workbooks, forms, and the hall pass on top of it!

My next destination: my dorm room.

I was given a period off, to move into my room. Thank god that I got to miss Algebra!

Letting out a deep sigh, I walk into the hallways, while reading the school map on top of the pile of school junk.

I don't even realize that my arm is trembling, until the weight of all of the books and papers suddenly disappear.

Startled, I turn around to find the blond from earlier, holding all of my things. Cato.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I ask, with a raised brow.

Cato smirks down at me, shifting the heavy textbooks in his muscular arms. "Geez, I'm just trying to help a pretty lady. Can't I do so?"

I roll my eyes at him, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Do I look like a guy who attends his classes?" Cato teases. Ugh. I hate guys who skip classes. Why is he just wasting his parent's money? They work hard to pay for his education, and he's just going to throw it away?

Before I can say anything back at him, he goes and grabs my messenger bag, and slings it over his shoulders.

"You don't need to carry those for me. I'm perfectly fine with carrying it all by myself, you know." I glare.

Cato simply shrugs, before asking. "So where are you heading to?"

"My dorm room. Room 209." I reply, as I continue venturing off to nowhere, with him trailing behind me.

I then here his footsteps halt, which makes me stop too. I turn around, and give him a confused look. "Why did you stop?"

Cato responds by chuckling at me, adding on to my curiosity. "You really have a bad sense of direction." He smirks.

I furrow my brows, still not getting it.

Cato rolls his eyes. "You're going the wrong way Kit-Kat." He says, smiling deviously, then pointing the opposite direction they were heading to.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa. Did he just freaking called me Kit-Kat? What?

I've never gotten a nickname before. Well, the only nickname I ever had was from my ex-boyfriend Gale… but I don't really want to think about that.

"What did you just call me?" I ask, still in shock.

Cato then takes a daring step to me. "Kit." And then another large step. "Kat."

My nose is a centimeter away from touching his chest. My face flushes as I looks up at him, sending a glare his way. What is he trying to do?

Without thinking, I then stomp past Cato, into the _right _direction… or at least I think it is.

**Gaaah, I know! Such a short chapter! And was that a cliffy? Not sure.**

**Oh, I got some BIG NEWS!**

**I have posted 2 new stories! One of them is **_**Lie to Me**_**, and the other is **_**The Moment.**_

**Summary for Lie to Me:**

_Cato Grey is an arrogant and cocky architect. When a new project comes up for Cato, he seeks out to find an inspiration, something unique. He then stumbles upon a special house; a modernized version of a hanok, which is a traditional Korean house. It is said to be made by John Everdeen, a god in the architectural world. His daughter, Katniss Everdeen, lives alone in that house, in need of a roommate, because of not being able to pay for her rent. That signals an opportunity to Cato. Handsome, smart, successful, how can someone not want to be with him? But he then finds out the only way to get into the house is to pretend to be gay. How will Katniss react when she finds out that her gay roommate is not actually gay at all and that he has fallen for her? {AU, based on the K drama, 'Personal Taste'}_

**And the summary to The Moment:**

What if a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate? Heartbreak some feeling of the past thanks to a bio-technological wrist implant called _NiGHTLOCK, _which tells you how long you have to wait for true love…

_Smokey gray eyes meet cerulean blue and the large boy smirks down at me._

_"So, I guess we're soul mates then." He says with a raised brow. And there I gape at him in silence, with me crushed against him. And that was the moment where I knew that everything will never be the same… and that might just be okay. {Based on the movie, TiMER. Modern day}_

**Please check out both stories, and leave a review! :)**

**Also, make sure to check out my tumblr and my website! I do follow for follow on my main tumblr account!**

**TUMBLR: **_goreadabookbetch_

**WEBSITE:** _youcantbandagethedamage .weebly . com_

_**(remove spaces in the link)**_

**Until then, goodbye guys! :D**


End file.
